Medication and cleansing fluids are commonly available in bottles, often of the squeeze type, with a small nozzle through which drops may be applied directly to the eye. As is well known, considerable difficulty is often experienced in keeping the eye open and steadying the hand simultaneously for a period of time sufficient to insure accurate placement of the drops. One attempt to overcome this difficulty was found in a spray attachment which ejects a liquid in the form of a mist sprayed from within a cup placed over the eye. However, such a spray could carry with it dust particles or other foreign materials which may have settled on the surface of the cup when not in use.